


We Must Away (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尽在不言中</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Away (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We must away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030290) by [ser_padfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_padfoot/pseuds/ser_padfoot). 



> Original Author: Ramnikul  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

他们花了几个小时才离开那块巨石。筋疲力尽加之道路滑溜，使下山的路格外难走。好不容易到达山脚后，找了个狭小的洞穴准备过夜，大部分人直接把东西丢到地上，用最快的速度打开铺盖。看着两个外甥挤到一块儿躺下，索林伤口疼痛之余终于感到一丝放松。至少眼下他的家人都安好。

他沉重地叹了口气坐到一截树桩上，低下头，用手肘撑住膝盖。只有这种时候，在夜晚的黑暗中，他才能够放松，才可以不用假装无所畏惧。埃瑞堡……许多年以来，他以为再也不可能见到的地方，烈火夺走了它，即使过去将近一个世纪，家园陷入火海的景象依然在他的脑袋里清晰得可怕。死者的尖叫在耳中回荡，遗忘许久的恐惧再一次举起冰寒的利爪刺入他的心脏。索林无意识地寒颤，既感到惊骇又觉得恶心。正当他竭力与自己的记忆对抗时，一只手搭上他的肩膀轻轻捏了捏。

索林吓了一跳，差点一拳头招呼过去，但他飞快地认出了来者——德瓦林跪在他的身前，满脸担忧。

他的德瓦林，永远忠诚可靠的德瓦林。

良久，索林摇头回答对方没有问出声的问题。“没什么，只是想起了以前。”

“我知道。”德瓦林声音沙哑，带着平日里不轻易表露的感情。他们之间没有必要多说什么，因为一切尽在不言中，然而德瓦林还是想要安慰他的国王，守在他身旁。所有这些年来他始终是这样做的，照顾着某些家伙嘴里的“落魄王子”，因为除了他以外索林还能依靠谁。过去他是这样做的，将来也是如此，直到他们俩中有一个死去，绝无其他可能。

德瓦林起身坐到索林身旁，同他一起看着月亮渐渐升起。那天晚上，他们谁也没有再开口。但有那么一刻，索林动了动，靠向他的灵魂伴侣。德瓦林抬起手臂环住索林的肩膀。前方还有很长的路要走，还有未知的命运等待着他们，但现在，此时此地只有他们，寻求亦给予彼此安慰。

 

完


End file.
